Baby Look At Us
by gaucherie pie
Summary: Ten drabbles about you and Sora.


**Baby Look At Us**

* * *

1\. **Ain't Been Done**

Sora was a virign. He was that kind of virgin where he never thought about the opposite sex or same sex that way. He had no interest in making love to others or falling in love with others.

You too were a virgin. For different reasons though.

"I was thinking," and you did put a lot of thinking into this, "maybe we should get it done and over with."

"Huh?" Sora looked very confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to lose your virginity?"

"My virignity?" Sora said curiously. "Did you want mine?"

"Is that okay with you?"

* * *

2\. **Bad Romance**

"Sora."

"You like Riku." You don't.

But you ended up agreeing with him anyways. "I like him."

"Riku's my best friend," and rival, you wanted to add in, "and I know for a fact that you're not his type."

"I'm okay with that," because it really didn't matter if he liked you or not. What did matter was how Sora was going to handle this (this time).

"What about Kairi?" Kairi? The girl who didn't know which one she should choose? "She likes him too!"

"She likes you," you decided to mention, "you know."

"Well I like you even more!"

* * *

3\. **Another Sad Love Song**

"Sora," you found yourself saying (in a hoarse and sore voice), "what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering what you were doing," he said with a sympathetic look on his face, "you look like you were crying."

You held the conch closer to your ear, "I was just listening to the sea."

"What do you hear?" Sora asked you in that innocent tone of his. "Anything good?"

"Nothing good," as tears started to stream down your face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm not," while you wipe your tears away.

"Why not?"

"You better be taking good care of her."

* * *

4\. **This Love**

"Sora," you whispered into his ear, "I love you."

You loved him like no other. For he was your first and last love.

"I want to be with you," for the rest of your life, you wanted to say.

"Me too," he whispered back, "I want to be with you too."

He ran his fingers through your hair. "Tell me you love me."

You weren't his first, nor would you be his last. For he was the type to love anybody, if not everybody. Even if they were a nobody.

""_." Sora said with a big grin. "I love you."

* * *

5\. **Ain't No Other Man**

Sora was a one of a kind boy with wild brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had always let his bed decide how spiky his hair would become.

Girls like Kairi liked him just fine, but they didn't care much about his boyish charm. Unlike Riku, Sora was a boy who didn't discriminate and took care of the many friends that he made.

At first glance, you knew there was something about him that you couldn't quite figure out. Maybe it was the way he would look at you like he was very eager to know more about you.

* * *

6\. **Baby It's Fact**

"Sora," was the first thing that came out of your mouth. "I like you."

The second thing that came out of you was "what I mean is, is that you mean a lot to me."

The third thing that came out of nowhere was "do you like anyone?" Like you for example.

"Well," as Sora rubbed his nose with his right index finger, "I like everyone."

"What I mean is," you explained, "is there anyone who is important to you?"

"Everyone is important to me," he thought about it for a bit, "especially you, you're important too."

"Is that so?"

* * *

7\. **Touch My Body**

Sora got up and out of bed, so he could get ready for the day. After he put on his clothes and shoes, he said to himself "I can't believe I just did that."

He looked back to see if you were awake. You weren't.

His cell phone began to ring. And so he went to answer it. "Hey Riku."

"Hey, did you guys do it yet?" Sora had heard him say, "How was it? Good? Bad?"

"Y-Yeah, we did it," he scratched his head, "it was really awesome."

"So are you guys together now or what?"

"I don't know."

* * *

8\. **Be Be Your Love**

"Sora," as you went over to where your luggage was, "we're here."

The train came to a slow stop. Then the doors began to open for passengers to leave for others to come in.

"What are they like?" In one hand you were carrying a bag, the other carrying a suitcase. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette was it?"

"That's right. You'll like them." Sora said, as the two of you got off at Central Station. "They're pretty nice."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"When we get there," he said with a simple smile, "remember to introduce yourself as my girlfriend."

* * *

9\. **A Beautiful Mess**

"Sora, was it?" As you turned around to face him properly. You happened to sit a desk ahead of him.

"T-That's right." He said with a funny face. "A-And you are?"

"_," you introduced yourself, "my name is _."

"S-So, what are y-you doing here?" Sora asked nervously. "D-Don't you w-want to talk to the o-others?

"To be honest," you brought out your lunch box in front of him (so the two of you could share), "I was hoping we could be friends."

"F-Friends?" His stutter was getting worse. "Y-You want to be f-friends with me?"

You nodded.

"O-Oh, okay."

* * *

10\. **Don't Stop**

"Sora, are you sure you know what you are doing?" You had your concerns. "Do you even know where we are?"

"It'll be okay." He had a silly smile on his face. "I've done this before."

He was sitting in the driver seat, slowly making way through the obstacles in the piece of space they were in. So far, he hadn't crash into anything. (Which was a good thing, because they had taken the gummi ship without Donald or Goofy knowing about it.)

"So where are we going, Sora?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."


End file.
